


Stranger Danger

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grocery Store, Humor, Meet-Cute, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Regina is great with babies, Single Father, Tumblr Prompt, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina just wanted to grab her frozen dinner and go. Robin just needed someone to hold his baby for 5 seconds.





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted to me by dameednaeverage: “I heard someone say “Can you hold this for a second?” and when I turned around you handed me a baby and ran away. Wtf, I have never seen you or this baby before.”

Regina pushed her shopping cart towards the pasta section. Cooking for one, it was never fun and the frozen section was calling her name. She used to make fun of people that ate DiGiorno’s pizzas, but now she knew how delicious they tasted. She had a dinner invitation, all of her friends were having a party. However, it was all couples and she was alone. Yet, all she wanted to do was pop open a bottle of wine and see what was on Netflix.

 

Break ups had always been hard, but now that all of her friends were getting married and starting families, she was wondering if she was just destined to be forever alone. It seemed dramatic, something her best friend, Mary Margaret, might have said before she met David and she would’ve rolled her eyes. Now…she was feeling very dramatic…and craving wine.

 

Suddenly, she heard a male English accent coming from behind her. It came so fast, she almost didn’t hear what he was saying.

 

“Can you hold this for a second?”

 

Turning around, a bundle of blankets was tucked into her arms. Doing a double take, Regina realized she was now holding a screaming infant. The man that had been talking to her, was nowhere to be seen.

 

_What the actual…_

Regina began bouncing the baby and slowly she started to calm down. She had big blue eyes and a patch of red fuzz at the top of her head. She continued to bounce her and look around, unsure of what to do. She loved babies, she tended to drift to them more at parties than the adults. This was an odd situation, she didn’t know the man or the child. Was this some kind of prank? Were the cameras going to be coming out any moment to see if she would try to abduct the baby?

 

Suddenly, the man returned with a shopping cart with a few items tossed in. Among them included diapers for a baby probably older than the one she was holding, a few bibs, baby food (despite the little girl looking no older than a few weeks) and a rattle.

 

“Sorry,” he said, carefully taking the baby back. “I couldn’t find a cart.”

“So, you just stuck her with a stranger?” Regina put her hands on her hips. “I could’ve kidnapped her.”

“Aye, suppose you could’ve…” He shrugged sheepishly. “Thanks for not doing that, I guess.”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you have another child?”

“Huh?”

“That stuff in there, it’s all too old for her. Do you have another baby at home?”

 

Blush spread across his face and he looked downright humiliated. Regina realized he had to be more than a clueless new father, sent to the store by his exhausted wife. She simply took out the items and started looking around, finding the appropriate things a young infant would require. He stared at her in awe.

 

“I take it you have children.”

Regina shook her head. “No, but about half my friends have babies and I’ve had to shop for them before.”

“Thank you…I never quite caught your name.”

“Regina.”

The man smiled. “I’m Robin, and this here is Rebekah.”

“Rebekah, what a pretty name.”

“I guess her mother thought so too.” Robin sighed. “You must take me for a bloody idiot.  This whole thing…it was just sort of thrust into my lap.”

“Unexpected pregnancy?”

“You could say that. Along with unexpected birth and unexpected baby being dropped off on my doorstep.” Regina arched an eyebrow. “Her mother is my ex, I never knew she was pregnant. A few days ago, she just dropped her off and left a note behind saying she couldn’t handle it. Rebekah was my responsibility. She had a few things in the diaper bag, but we ran out this morning and I guess I’m just…lost.”

Regina frowned, sympathetically. “I’m sorry. Your ex sounds like a real treat.”

“Zelena’s not the most stable of people which is why I broke up with her to begin with. But she gave me Bekah and I already love her….I’m just scared of fucking it all up.”

“You’re trying, that’s more than this Zelena person could say.”

Robin let out a deep breath and nodded. “Thanks. And I’m sorry for just throwing my baby at you.”

“Anytime, she’s kinda cute. You know…if you need some help and don’t just want to take a chance with potential kidnappers, you can give me a call.”

“Oh?”

Regna grinned and nodded. “Like I said, I love babies.”

 

Maybe she wouldn’t be having dinner alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
